


You're Alive?

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost Crack fic, M/M, Presumed Dead, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hotch's car is found burned with two adults and child inside, the worst is assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of April Fool's you awesome readers get three fics this week! Enjoy!
> 
> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

The car was an utter wreck. There was no way that it wasn't Hotch's though, Morgan thought to himself. It was Hotch's plates. The only unknown was who the other adult in the passenger seat had been. Rossi was with the girls, trying to calm them down. No one had been able to get ahold of Reid. He'd had a three day weekend planned for a long while and had told them that he would most likely be out of cell phone range. Hotch had used it as a way to get the whole team a three day weekend. The call from Rossi had shattered the black man's world, and he wasn't sure when it was going to come back together. Still, Morgan dialed the younger man again and it went straight to voicemail. This wasn't something that one left as a voicemail message, so he hung up. 

"We are getting ready to pull the bodies. Do you want us to run the dental x-ray's?" One of the LEOs said. Morgan couldn't remember his name. He couldn't remember any of the LEOs names. 

"No, we'll do that." 

Morgan heard the rustle of a bush and looked over. He saw Will walking up the small hill from the wreck site. He had something in his hands. The agent couldn't tell what it was. Will looked him in the eye, and Morgan could see the tears. This was something more. Will held out his hand as he got close and Morgan mimicked him. The detective dropped something into his hand. His heart broke when he took in the item. He turned away from the scene and made his way to where the rest of the team was. Garcia and JJ were seated in the back of the SUV with Rossi and Prentiss in the front seats. His eyes though were locked on JJ. 

JJ had to have felt the eyes because she looked up. She didn't need another blow. 

"Morgan?"

"Will found these inside the car." Morgan handed the glasses off to JJ. Garcia broke down as soon as she saw the glasses. It was Reid's newest pair of glasses.

"The cops pulled a bag out," Will said as he opened the door to where JJ was sitting. "I recognized the glasses instantly. I told them not to touch the rest of the bag."

"I'll go through it," Rossi offered. The older man exited the vehicle. Morgan let him go. He handled pain better alone. Morgan pulled Garcia into his arms, sharing a look with Prentiss as he did. He wasn't sure the team would survive this.

XxXxXxX

The team was sitting silently inside the conference room at Quantico. Dave was looking at the photos of the area leading up to the accident. The car had been run off the road. There was no evidence of the other vehicle other than tire marks on the road. With both Aaron and Reid being in the car, there was no evidence on who was the actual target, if there was a target and it wasn't just a random act of violence. The DC police were working that angle while the BAU worked a revenge killing. 

Dave had spent most of the morning trying to get ahold of Jessica Brooks, to try and find out if she knew a thing, but all her calls had gone to voicemail and her house was empty. She was going to come back from where she was to find out her nephew and ex-brother-in-law were dead. Morgan had plans to head to Las Vegas as soon as the case was wrapped up and remains ID-ed. The team had no reservations about who it was in the car. Now it was just a matter of finding the person who ran them off the road. 

A startled scream drew Dave's gaze over to the bullpen. There was a congregation of agents blocking the doors. He stood up to get a better look, moving out of the room and stumbling as he took in the sight.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was upset. They'd returned from what should have been a nice weekend getaway to the beach only to find that his car had been stolen. Jessica had taken Jack back to her place while he went to the BAU to get a bureau vehicle before he went to file his car as stolen. Spencer was beside him as they exited the elevator. 

A freak accident with a bucket of water and Jack had ended the life of every single cell phone the three adults had. He'd already been on the line with the cell company and had new phones for all three of them ordered. The phones would be delivered at the house later that day. It was why the trip had been cut short. 

Anderson looked up at him and screamed. Everyone in the bullpen turned and looked and then gathered around them. Aaron looked up at the conference room in time to see Dave step out. Dave stumbled as he stepped out. 

"Aaron? You're alive?" 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Aaron looked up as the entire team came out of the conference room. Garcia screamed as she rush down to hug Spencer and him. The rest of the team followed after. "What's going on?"

"I was called by DC police, your car had been found on the edge of town down a small incline, burned. There were two adults in the front and a kid in the back. Dead. We had no clue who the second was but then Reid's glasses were found. We..."

"Assumed that we were the bodies in the car," Spencer finished for him. 

"Where's Jack?" Morgan asked.

"With Jessica at her home. We dropped them off after we went home and found my car stolen. We were coming here to get a bureau car to use until I could get a new one or find the old. We dropped off the rental and took a cab here. So someone stole my car and then crashed it?"

"No, they were run off the road."

"And shot in the head," Anderson said as he slipped inside the group. "Thank God you're alive, Sir. All three victims were shot in the head."

"Including the kid?" Spencer asked as he took the file that Anderson had in his hand. The other agent nodded. "I want to see the crime scene. Rossi, drive me out there. Hotch, call Jessica."

Aaron nodded and moved to head to his office. He dialed Jessica's house number and waited. She picked up on the second ring and he explained to her what had happened. He told her that Agent Anderson would pick her and Jack up and bring them there. 

XxXxXxX

The scene was horrible and Spencer was out of the SUV before it was even fully stopped. He had his badge on display, hoping it would stop questions. So far the team had been good, not asking why his glasses had been in the car or why he had been with Aaron to get a bureau car. Rossi wouldn't be able to hold out for long. When the shock wore off. 

"Spencer?" an incredulous voice called out and then he was wrapped in a hug from nowhere. He recognized the scent of Will's aftershave before he could shove the man off him. He let Will hug him. That let him know that the man had been told. Will pulled back from him and looked him in the eye. "How the hell?"

"Hotch is at Quantico and Jack is with Jessica. The car was stolen from the house while Hotch was gone on a weekend trip with Jack and Jessica."

"And you? What were your new glasses doing in the car?" Will looked at him with scrutiny. Will was just far enough outside the group to see what the group didn't see. Spencer started to blush. "Henry spoke of his Uncle Spencer having a boyfriend. I overheard him talking of it. He never said a name but given how worried JJ is about you finding someone given that your time is spent with the team, it had to be a team member. When I found your glasses in the car, I confirmed it."

Spencer shifted closer to Will as they walked towards the car. Rossi was far enough behind them that he wouldn't overhear. 

"Please, don't say anything. Hotch and I were going to tell everyone at the dinner at Rossi's next week. I think it's been moved up. Tell me what you've found."

XxXxXxX

In the end it had been a case of gang violence. The kid had been the little brother of a gang member and when a rival gang had spotted them taking the car to be stripped, they decided to kill them for taking a car from their area. Aaron was happy that it wasn't someone after him or Spencer, but the loss of the kid in the middle of a gang war was horrible. 

Dave insisted on paying for a dinner out for all them. He picked the place and sent the text messages with time and location. Spencer insisted on not arriving at the same time as him so Aaron was left on his own for a few hours after dropping Jack off at Jessica's in the early afternoon. 

It had been easy to give the team a reason that Spencer's glasses were in the car. They said that Aaron had given the younger man a ride home and the glasses must have fallen out of the bag. He wasn't sure that anyone on the team believed them. 

The hours were spent cleaning up an already clean house. He was nervous. More nervous than he had been in years. This dinner was going to be it. The turning point.

XxXxXxX

Dave entered the restaurant to find the hostess talking with someone. It took him a second to recognize Reid because the young man was in jeans. He'd never seen him wearing jeans before. 

"Oh, Dave! You're here," the hostess, Martha said with a smile and kiss for each of his cheeks. She was every bit seventy and still hit on Dave every time he came to eat. "You didn't tell me that you worked with such lovely young men."

Reid was blushing but he didn't look uncomfortable. "Rossi."

"Reid. Martha, if you were half your age I am sure that Doctor Reid would love to escort you around town but you'll have to just admire from afar."

Martha smiled and waved for the both of them to follow her. Dave had booked a private room, wanting the team to have privacy. Martha left them as soon as she opened the door. He gave her a smile.

"Nice place. You obviously eat here a great deal." Reid took a seat opposite the one that Dave had taken. It wasn't till Dave took a good look at the polo the younger man was wearing that he recognized it. Dave had got it as a present for Aaron years before when he'd been new to the BAU. It had shrunk in the wash and had been a joke between them for years. He wasn't aware that Aaron had kept it. Reid followed his gaze and just looked back up at him with a smirk. The polo had been a deliberate choice. Anything else of Aaron's would have never fit him. 

"Subtle, kiddo. Real subtle."

"Not like anyone else would know. Aaron's not even aware that I'm wearing it. I went back to my apartment so he could have a little bit of an afternoon with Jack before dropping him off at Jessica's."

"So your three day weekend?"

"My plans had been to visit my mom but she's having a bad reaction to a new medication and I was advised it might stress her out too much so I went with Aaron and Jessica. Jack was happy that I was able to go."

The door opened again and Morgan and Garcia entered. Dave let the conversation between the two of them die off for starting a new one with the addition of others. 

Aaron was the last to arrive and Dave made sure to watch his face when he saw Spencer. The exact same smirk the genius had given him was back on his face and Aaron's steps faltered for a second. There was no mistaking the look of love and then lust on Aaron's face. 

XxXxXxX

"So how long?" Dave asked and Aaron choked on his wine. Dave's eyes were glued on him and Spencer. 

"How long what?" Garcia asked. 

Aaron looked up into his team's faces, taking a second for each one. Prentiss and JJ were looking at him like they wanted to know the answer as well while Morgan and Garcia were dumbstruck, not understanding. Aaron's words dried up in his mouth. He tried to wet his tongue by taking a drink of wine but, it didn't help and his water glass was empty. Spencer's was pressed into his hand, and he drained it. 

"Two weeks after the papers were signed," Spencer answered for him. The younger man linked their hands that were under the table. 

"What papers?" Morgan asked. The former cop's eyes were wide at the fact that Spencer had shared his glass. While the younger man wasn't a germaphobe, he didn't like sharing drinking glasses or cutlery. 

"My divorce papers," Aaron said when he finally got his voice back. He watched as the words clicked with Morgan but Garcia still looked lost. Dave looked dumbfounded. Obviously he never thought it had gone on that long.

"What happened two weeks after bossman signed his papers?" Garcia asked as she looked around the table. "What's going on?"

"I'm shocked," Dave said. 

"Did you think it was a new thing?" Aaron asked and the snort was the only answer he needed. 

"What is going on?" Garcia asked again, this time louder and her eyes were locked on Dave. She turned to look though when Aaron pulled his hand up, the one linked with Spencer's. He didn't lay it down on the table though, he kept moving it up until he could kiss the back of it. Garcia stared at them with wide eyes before she jumped up from her chair, knocking it back, and made her way around the table to hug first Spencer and then him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek when she gave him an extra squeeze. 

"That's a long time to hide something like that," Morgan said. 

"And that none of you figured it out tells me we can leave work at work and our home life at home." Spencer's words were careful and Aaron let him keep the staring match with his best friend. It was the only thing that Spencer had asked for when the team finally found, the chance to handle Morgan. 

Morgan sat back with a smile and raised his hands. It wasn't the end of that but Spencer would talk to him in a more private setting. 

"We were actually going to tell you guys at the team dinner next week, this," Spencer waved his hand to encompass everything, "just pushed us up some." 

Spencer finally relaxed and Aaron was happy for it. The shirt he'd worn had been as close to armor as he could get. The young man wore it around the house when he was there when it was just the three of them but it was rare he wore it out. That he’d come out to Dave without saying a thing showed Aaron that they had made the right choice to keep it from the team. 

It had been a mutual decision based on the fact that they weren't sure the team would understand. Every single time that they thought about it, something else came up. Foyet, Prentiss's fake death, her return from the dead. The first and last of that list had almost ended their own relationship. The lies had been a blessing in a very horrible disguise. It had removed the last of the reticence from their near four year relationship. It had broke the last few walls that each of them had with each other. 

Now there was just forever left for them.   
**The End**


End file.
